


Tear Me Down (Build Me Up)

by coldcreation



Series: Let Me Try [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, As in the alphas get a bit rough with each other., Because - alphas..., Biological Consent, Biology, Biology Driven Behavior, Biting, Boys In Love, Breeding, But it's not really play, Come, Come Marking, Comeplay, Consensual, Consent, D/d, Dom/Dom, Domestic, Dominance, Hand Knotting, Intimacy, Knot Milking, Love, M/M, Made-Up Biology, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Orgasm Control, PWP, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Play Fighting, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Primal Mindset, Roughhousing, Rut, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Sharing, Slice of Life, Smut, Snippets, Wrestling, pinning, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcreation/pseuds/coldcreation
Summary: "Kit kept digging in with his knee until Liam twisted away from the pain, and that’s when Kit trapped him against the floor.Face down, arms unable to reach. Neck bared.As it bloody should be."-Or, Liam tries his alpha.





	Tear Me Down (Build Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> *side eye emoji* 
> 
> ( Better to never expect this sort of double-treat-posting from me. You'll just get hurt. Please, trust me, I have no idea what happened. I need sleep. D': )
> 
> -
> 
> This is original work. Please respect that, and do not touch the characters or the story in any way/post elsewhere. Thank you.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Sit the fuck down.”

Kit watched how the blond alpha frowned, looking almost confused to find himself hovering aimlessly by the window, eyeing Kit. 

Before that it had been by the couch. Before that, the kitchen door. Kit had even had to kick him out of the loo, earlier, because as much as he loved his alpha, there were still some limits to what he’d tolerate. If Liam wanted to stick by him, fine, but for fucks sake, there truly was no need for an audience to witness his morning piss...

“What?” Liam asked. He looked somewhat frustrated, but easily enough followed Kit’s sighed out words. He dropped down to sit next to Kit on the couch. 

Then, with a wrinkle appearing in between his brows, the alpha crowded so close to his side that Kit had to balance himself against the armrest.

“Oi!” Kit exclaimed in surprise, Liam’s nose pressing right under his jaw. 

A strong hold wrapped around his upper thigh, and his right arm ended up stuck under the weight of Liam’s wide chest. The sharp sound seemed to have no effect on the way Liam tried to pin him, and Kit huffed out a breath of startled amusement.

He halfheartedly pushed at the overgrown teddy bear trying to crush him, but the second a set of teeth started to mouth the side of his neck, Kit bared his own.

Liam stilled. Tense.

And he wasn’t moving away.

A rough warning growl started to build from inside Kit’s chest... Only to be answered by a similar sound from the fairer alpha. 

Huh._ Interesting. _

Kit could feel the way his eyes darkened even from just that slightest hint of a challenge, and his mouth started to salivate, as the sudden tension charged the air. It turned the growl into a wet snarl, the pitch of it dropping even lower. 

The hand on his thigh was slowly pushing towards his groin. Provoking.

“I _ will _ take you down, Liam,” Kit told him quietly, head held high even with the threat of the teeth near his neck. The pressure from the warning sound, rumbling up the back of his throat, made the words come out dark and hoarse. 

His heart was pounding hard, but the rhythm of it was steady and confident. A subtle spike of dangerous excitement was boiling along his veins, almost seductively asking for his mate to push him.

Which, he stupidly did.

“You could try,” Liam replied, almost too quiet to hear. His breath was hot on Kit’s neck. 

Kit could feel the way Liam’s jaws worked, silently revealing the instinct that was no doubt urging him to bite down. Well, _ he _ could try.

Kit shoved his elbow against Liam’s ribs, and followed by throwing his whole weight on him. 

The rough move tipped them over the edge of the seat. They tumbled to the floor, the legs of the coffee table screeching as it got pushed along. Kit distantly heard his phone smack against the floorboards, following them down from the couch, and he swore he would double-whoop Liam’s arse if the screen got cracked. That was quite irrelevant right then, though. Kit’s teeth were itching to bite, his muscles ready pin, to pull, to hold, to rut. 

It wasn’t the most agile of scuffles, Kit would easily admit that, no shame whatsoever.

Firstly, it was Liam, his alpha mate, and if he _ didn’t _ give Kit as good as he got, he probably wouldn’t have been his mate in the first place. Secondly, it was _ Liam, _ and he was made of pure muscle, so, there was that. 

No chance Kit wasn’t sporting some bruises after this, his left cheekbone smarted a bit too much for it to not mark up. Even his mouth was sore from the couple of harsh kisses they had bit into each other; the gesture just another way to wrestle for that dominant position. On the other hand, Liam, and his lovely fair skin, always bruised rather nicely too. 

It was all part of the game. Part of the fun.

Kit snapped his teeth, only just missing the meaty part of Liam’s pec because the alpha twisted his torso away in time. _ A shame_, Kit thought, panting and delighted, _ it would’ve left a lovely little memory there. _

Liam clearly didn’t share that sentiment, and Kit figured it was understandable, based on how much it stung when Liam dug his canines into his upper arm. Yeah, that hurt like an absolute fucking bitch.

The blond alpha growled into the bite, his broad chest trying to pin Kit against the floor, while his hips humped into Kit’s. Liam was already so hard in his shorts that his cock dug into Kit’s lower belly, eager to mark there.

Not that he ever would, of course, but it was cute that he even had the thought. 

As muscular and well built as Liam was, it also worked against him. 

Kit tucked his feet under himself, knees drawing up, and with a sharp kick against Liam’s side he was able to use the alpha’s mass to roll them over. The biting hold released from his arm with a grunting whimper. 

With their positions flipped, Kit kept digging in with his knee until Liam twisted away from the pain, and that’s when Kit trapped him against the floor. 

Face down, arms unable to reach, and neck bared. 

As it bloody should be. 

Kit pressed his knee heavier into Liam’s shoulder blade, keeping him securely trapped against the floor while he pushed the waist of his own joggers down. His cock was already swollen and dripping when he pulled it out, the excitement and adrenaline from their little wrestle burning in his veins. Liam wasn’t any different, the telltale signs of his arousal heavy in the air.

Kit breathed harshly through his nose, greedily inhaling that musky and virile scent pouring from his mate. It just heightened his own desire, and urged his hand into a frantic rhythm around his cock.

It really wouldn’t take him much, Kit knew that immediately. Pre-come drooled heavily onto the back of Liam’s shirt when Kit shifted; his free arm taking the place of his knee over Liam’s shoulders. 

Shifting, knees now pressing into Liam’s ribs, Kit settled on the dip of his lower back. The alpha bucked, futilely testing the hold. As an answer to that, Kit hunched lower. 

All the way... until he could bite down where his neck met his shoulder. 

“_Ah_, Kit!” Liam hissed out thickly, fingers clawing at the floor and legs kicking uselessly. “Alpha...” 

Kit growled around his mouthful, victorious rush washing over him. _ His_. His mate. His to claim.

“Mine,” Kit snarled out, echoing the primitive voice whispering in his mind. The word was muffled against Liam’s skin, barely even understandable. That didn’t matter: it was all about their energies, and energy needed no words.

Kit’s arm was almost hurting from how fast it was working over his cock, jerking against Liam’s back with every upstroke. His balls were drawing up eagerly too, always excited to mark a claim. His chosen alpha. An alpha who kept choosing him in turn. 

With hitching inhales Kit fucked into his fist, the swelling of his knot pulsing at the base of his length. He pressed down harder on Liam, bite tight around his skin. 

Kit’s hips kept working against Liam’s back, even after he finally paused his hand to squeeze a steady hold around his knot. The humping was an owning, domineering gesture, something that came with those primal instincts that were occupying most of Kit’s head right then. He was so close to coming, so close to reminding his alpha about the claim he had on him. 

All of that always felt a bit excessive, when thinking back to it with a fully functioning brain. In the moment, however, Kit wanted nothing more than to remind the alpha. To_ show _ him. Show him who had bested him. Show him his dominance. Show him who got the first right to claim, and to mark, and to breed. 

“Mine,” Kit growled with lust driven vigour. He tightened his jaws around Liam’s skin, pinning him with the bite, and then used his free hand to ruck up the alpha’s shirt, fully baring his vulnerable and unprotected back to the air.

Except it wasn’t unprotected. It was Kit’s. _ His_. His alpha. 

His alpha, who’d gifted him with his beautiful submission. Gifted Kit with his uttermost trust.

His to claim. His to protect. 

Kit’s hips rutted against Liam a few more times before abruptly stilling, semen splattering hotly onto the alpha’s fair back.

Eyes clenched shut tight, Kit growled into the bite, satisfied and so, so exhilarated. His muscles felt hot, definitely challenged and used, and tingling with pleasure after their little match. 

Liam was finally relaxing fully into the floor under him, only slightly squirming at the feeling of Kit’s seed painting his skin. He was no longer trying to fight it, fully and truly surrendered beneath Kit’s body, taking whatever his alpha decided to give him.

_ So fucking good_, was Kit’s first clear thought, and he grunted at the feeling of his balls pulsing. He squeezed his half-formed knot, intent on milking out everything he could, and then released his teeth from Liam’s already bruising skin.

That was going to be so lovely. 

Kit smirked to himself, hips jerking, and another dollop of come drooled down onto Liam’s marked back. He watched how goosebumps started to rise all over the panting alpha’s skin, a shiver trembling through the body trapped below him.

The nice, regular-brained thing, would’ve been to clean his mate up, and wrap him up into something warm after a hot shower. 

Primal-brain had Kit sitting up straight, one self-satisfied fist still working on his knot. With the palm of his other hand, he started to rub his already cooling claim into Liam’s skin.

Something about it gave him such a deeper level of satisfaction, and Kit couldn’t help the pleased little rumble rising from his chest. His balls tried to dutifully work out some more to add to the mess. 

After a long stretching moment, Kit sighed. His thighs finally relaxed from where they had been digging into Liam’s sides, done making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Although sensitive, Kit still enjoyed the pressure that came from resting the head of his cock against Liam’s warm back. It was getting a bit too much to touch otherwise, but this was just perfect. 

“D’you always have to be so bloody gross ‘bout it?” Liam complained after a while, still breathing somewhat hard against the floor. He turned his head a bit, and scowled up at Kit the best he could from his surrendered position. “You know I can’t help it when it’s like this. Feel free to stop being so smug.” Then he tacked on an irritated; “Arsehole.”

“I could,” Kit hummed, hitching his hips against the curve of Liam’s back, thoroughly enjoying how it felt against his softening length, “if you didn’t like it so much.”

Liam growled, flashing his teeth just as his honeyed eyes flashed with a deep emotion. He didn’t move though, not one bit, and that’s how Kit knew he was right. 

With an approving rumbling sound he ran his palms up Liam’s marked back. Kit spread the mess he’d left there, all the way up until it was probably ruining the shirt Liam was wearing, the fabric now punched up over the tops of his shoulders. 

But surely he was allowed to be a little smug? Look what a catch he had. 

“You could just say you’re rutting, instead of always trying to pin me,” Kit suggested with a teasing smirk. In all honesty, he rather liked it when Liam tried to push him. It was a very rare occurrence - a rare _ treat _ \- only happening when the very base types of Liam’s instincts were driving him. 

“As if you realise it any better when it’s you,” Liam said, and fair enough. For some reason it was always very hard to catch on, even when it should be obvious. Usually it was everyone else who could tell it first. Ruts had a reputation of being a bit unpredictable anyway, often hitting exactly when it was the most inconvenient. Luckily this time Liam’s timing hadn’t been too bad.

Kit could lie and say he didn’t look forward to Liam’s ruts, but the truth was that it had always worked rather well for them. 

Some alphas couldn’t tolerate each other when one of them was in season. The urge to posture and challenge, to test the ranks, so to say, could get overwhelming. It easily got really nasty, especially if there were omegas and mates involved. With Liam, with _ them_, none of that was an issue. 

It wasn’t really playfulness, and it wasn’t really submissive behaviour, either. But still, Liam wasn’t trying to test the alpha’s position in the pack, he wasn’t challenging the primal ranks on that level. It was more… Subtle? Almost like bullying, without it having anything to do with that. Especially because it was Liam, who had zero bully bones in his body.

It was always endlessly frustrating, aggravating, and _ sexy _ in a way that got Kit’s blood boiling in a heartbeat. Always came out of nowhere, too.

If it had been one of their omegas, Kit would’ve maybe described it as seductive. But that wasn’t quite it, either. ‘Seductive’ was softer, clever and quietly baiting. Liam was all rough edges and forwardness, all _ alpha_, when he got like that. No matter how gentle his spirit was any other time. 

There was nothing subtle about the way his mate tried to rut against him, teeth bruising his shoulders and his mouth. 

The way Liam’s alpha seemed to enjoy starting things, just to be put back into his place, was interestingly similar to Isac’s nature. Of course, for the omega it was about the safety and security to be himself, while knowing his alphas had his back when he needed it. Kit suspected, that for Liam, it came from a completely different place; he was an alpha with an alpha’s instincts, after all. The fact that he wasn’t aggressive, or as dominant as some, didn’t change that.

Liam had no need to challenge the ranks, his alpha had no desire to become the lead, as that wasn’t the right fit for them. That didn’t mean it didn’t feel good to play rough every now and then, to let loose and tussle. Test the limits, and know that there _ were _ limits. It enforced their positions, securing them. 

It also checked in with Kit to see that he still had it, that he was still standing stable and secure in his lead. 

Which was great, because as frustrating as their primal nature could be, Kit was glad there seemed to be some natural system in place that was keeping an eye on the health and stability of the pack. 

Kit was confident in their bonds and didn’t really need any of the biological reminders to prove him that. He was still glad it was a thing though, and for them - Liam and him - it worked. They didn’t compete in dominance - they both _ were _ the dominance, together - they just operated on different wavelengths of it.

Mainly, though, it was just fucking hot. 

“Did you make a mess?” Kit asked through a grin, digging his knuckles into the muscles on both sides of Liam’s spine. The alpha jumped at the massaging touch, shoulders bunching up, but otherwise he remained relaxed against the floor.

“Me?” Liam scoffed, and then whined under his breath when Kit kneaded deeper into his back, “You’re the one fingerpainting back there.”

“A true masterpiece,” Kit admitted happily. He paused his massage for a short moment to tuck himself back into his joggers, damp skin getting uncomfortably chilly. He quickly returned to continue the pleasureable torture.

“So you’re not going to get me off, then?” Liam sighed, tone resigned, but leaning towards amusement now. He was slowly starting to shift his hips against the floor, timed with the pressure Kit was putting on his back. Kit gazed at the clock he could see hanging on the hallway wall.

“Nah,” he replied, smirking at the frustrated whine Liam released at the negative. Luckily for him, Kit wasn’t cruel enough to withhold a rutting alpha. Not entirely. That would’ve been arseholery on another level. “Reckon the boys will be dripping for you the second they catch your scent. They should be home soon.”

“Ah, fuck,” Liam hissed at that reminder, hips jerking with more intent. “How soon?”

Kit chuckled and shook his head. So impatient. Couldn’t blame him though; Kit had first hand experience of a rut hitting when no one was around, and it was a true pain. 

He could tell that Liam was still very much frustrated; worked up, and really in need of relief, but he was centered now. His previous keyed up, provoking, and spiking energy was on a manageable level, and Kit could tell he was no longer going to explode over the smallest of irritants. 

‘How soon’ turned out to be rather soon. 

The front door was opened with a click, and Kit could see the moment Liam’s pupils swallowed the honey of his irises. 

The tension was building again and his back vibrated under Kit’s palms. There had barely been time for the sweat to cool from their skins. Liam looked so messy and frustrated, muscles twitching, an eager flush sitting on the tops of his cheekbones. His unsmiling dimple kept cutting in deeper, revealing the tensing state of his jaws.

Everything about him was daring, revamping the fight they had just soothed. 

Kit pressed down on him with his whole weight. Just to give him a bit of a reminder. 

A gleeful smirk took over his face when Liam bit around a growl, trying his best to hold it back. He knew full well that he was already under Kit, rightfully so, but that didn’t mean the alpha in him liked that. Especially now that Nathan and Isac were suddenly in such close proximity. 

Kit was the one who called the shots, the claiming display currently drying on Liam’s back clearly showcasing his dominance over the blond alpha. Kit, and only Kit, decided if Liam could be the one to have the first go. And, although Liam knew that Kit wasn’t an utter prick, until he got a ‘yes’, his instincts would be pissy about it. _ Especially _ when he was rutting. 

Kit was very aware of the position of power he was in with Liam - and the omegas - and he never wanted to take advantage of that. He also knew there was a reason for why they were this way and why it worked: biology and all that. It was important for their balance, all the pieces were needed. 

It was a massive responsibility, too, often almost overwhelming, but that was where Liam came in. Kit was never truly alone with any of it, and he felt his best when he was allowed to take care of his mates successfully. _ With _ their help, and allowance.

And sometimes that ‘taking care’ meant roughing Liam up a bit, so he was nice and ready to have a go with their omegas. 

Kit looked up to check on the two of them then, Isac and Nathan having fallen silent the moment they had entered the flat.

They were staring. 

Isac had a tight hold around Nathan’s wrist, and he was bouncing on his toes a little, as if trying to contain himself. Nathan was frozen in place, blue eyes scanning the scene on the living room floor. 

“Alright?” Kit smirked at them, and then had to stop himself from laughing, when Liam lost control over his growl. 

“Fucking… _ Dibs!_” Nathan, surprising _ everyone_, called out breathlessly. 

His voice was tense, and suddenly he looked like he was vibrating. He pushed his backpack hastily into Isac’s chest, and then shrugged his jacket off, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

“What? But - ” Isac looked shocked. He stared at the backpack now in his arms, grey eyes round and full of surprise. Nathan was already stalking towards the alphas, and only then Isac finally managed to utter: “Who taught you to think like that?” A short pause followed, before he whined, “Why did I teach you that? Stop listening to me!”

Kit watched Isac huff and give in, not even trying to pester for the rights for those dibs. Usually the omega would’ve pulled the _ “But I’m the oldest!_” card by now, but clearly the fact that Nathan was showing initiative overrode everything. 

Kit made sure to catch his eye to show his pleased approval. Very predictably, Isac just wrinkled his nose at him. Isac was trying to look sour, too, but failed miserably, his gaze was a bit too keen and excitable to hide anything. He was no doubt already feeling affected by the pheromones spiking up the whole flat. 

“Liam,” Nathan called, eyes strained to him. The omega was scenting the air, probably not even noticing how he was openly inhaling with his mouth ajar, tasting the muskiness of the rut. His darkened eyes snapped to Kit next, pleading, “Kit. _ Please_?”

Liam was looking up at Kit as well, eyes burning hot as he waited for a cue. Kit could feel his harshening breaths from the way his rib cage pumped against his knees, his scent thickening.

Kit pressed his hands up, all the way to the back of Liam’s neck, and he dug his fingertips in. 

Liam bared his teeth but his eyes dropped, brow furrowing as he panted against the floor. Kit pressed down deeper, a growl from his chest echoing the gesture.

After a short moment, Liam swallowed.

Then, just like that, his muscles relaxed. With jittering pulses they surrendered under Kit’s hold. Again.

_ Good, _ Kit thought. _ Mine. _

The second he let go, Nathan’s breath hitched. 

The second he let go, Liam was off.

**Author's Note:**

> lol<3
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for the plot suggestions, lovelies, feel free to share some more!  
I heard ya, everyone who wished upon some alpha/alpha heh. I hope this was at least a tiny bit like what you were looking for, even with me being a bit experimental with these tropes. 
> 
> Hey-o, good night!<3


End file.
